Fun with a Furry
by Pokemance
Summary: Strange monsters are apearing around my town, most are hostile and do not live with humans, most of them are violent upon human interaction, this monsters can be angry cold blood killers or in the case of the one that i found simpatic and lovely. Warning: This Fanfiction has adult situations, such as sexual acts, it's because of that that this is rated M.
1. Hammering Home

Strange things have been apearing here, strange… monsters, though most are hostile they usualy choose not to co-habit with humans, i think they are planning something on the lines of "take over the world" and i wouldn't be surprised if they did, most if not all have some sort of power.

One day i was going back home, my collague home that is, as soo i had to walk alone for a while, my place is on walking distance of my collague but it was still about 4 or 5 kilometers from it, long story short to close to go in public transports and to far away to get home dry if it starts to rain along the way.

Anyways, my place is in a little forest, it isn't that bad since the launch of "pokemon go" always fun to catch some eevees and pikachus, but today i had a large hammer on my backyard, just there, no drag marks, no footprints, nothing, seems a bit hard to think it just fell out off the sky since it's not burried on the ground.

The hammer was flashy soo, as i didn't want it to bring unwanted company, i brought it inside, i live alone, i can take care of myself, i don't mind being alone, it helps me to think clearer.

I started to make dinner, just a soup of vegetables, i don't eat that much, as i start to eat my soup i hear some noise outside, i close the door behind me as i go out to check what made that sound.

It seemed to come from some bushes across the yard, once i check them there was nothing soo i go back home, i push the door forward as i seem to forget to close it, « i could've swear i closed it».

Once i got to resume my dinner i noticed my soup was missing, « i could've swear i poured some soup already too», i then start to investigate, « i might have some thief in the house».

I walked slowly in my house, trying to not do any sound what so ever, i hear a noise coming from my bedroom.

Once i got there i looked around from the door, it seemed that everything was normal, my closet was always locked and it didn't seem forced open, my bed was not undone and had my pushie sitting against the wall holding a bowl, my laptop on my desk, « it seems i am just stressed out».

As i start to go back to the kitchen, i thought came to my mind, « wait…i don't have any plushes…», i ran back to my room the was no pushie in my bed, «must be from the stress» " i mean no monster would be that small… hunf the last one that apeared was a yeti with some sort of human like creature on it's back and what kind of monster would have pigtails or blond hair for that matter *start's to laugh*…but also no one would make a plushie such small breasts like those, must've been hard to make… i start to blush… snap out of it".

I got to the kitchen and poured soup into a clean bowl, i then go turn on the tv, as i look back at the table i noticed i hadn't poured myself any soup, i pour one and set it on the table and go turn on the tv, i then look back at the table, « could've swear i just poured some soup into a bowl», i pour once again, « this is my last bowl… soo i've must have pour soup before…», i looked at the tv and it was off, i put the soup on the table and , when going to turn on the tv, i turn suddenly back.

As i looked into the table that plushie from before was drinking my soup, "hru-hum you like my soup?" i said to the plushie, it stoped and stood there looking into nothing, i got close to it and pushed it's head which then , without turning rested on the oposite shoulder,« it seems like it's just a plushie, a weird looking one with this weird ears *starts to rub them* and this hair looks real *starts to rub it*», the plushie didn't move as i analised it, *starts to blush*, i then look straight into it's chest, it seemed to move like the plushie was breathing, i ignored that as that was probably the most explicable thing of what was happening, i probably was a bit tired.

I lay my hand on the plushie's chest it seemed that it's clothes were dressed onto it, the whole chest piece moved as one though it offered less resistance moving up and down than side to side, « this is such a realistic doll», i looked into it's face it had some sort of effect on it's cheeks to seem like it was blushed, the eyes had a really realistic look onto them, they even seemed to look wet as real eyes, a tooth was out over the left side of it's lips.

I grabed the plushie from its armpits and layed it on the table and started to look for any branding that would help me determine in what store it was purchased in, i look on it's back and no label, i look in the inside of it's neck on it's back and nothing, i turned it belly down on the table and pulled it's legs legs open, "hum!" was heared from the plushie,«must've been the chest piece rubbing on the table», the skirt was covering the light soo i couldn't tell if had any label on there soo i started searching for one with my right hand, the plushie grunted at me, « that chest piece probably's starting to take some damage from the table» "well i have to look more into it, but now i'm starving…", the plushie seemed to sigh, «well i must not loose this plushie, better put it in a place i know where it is».

I grab the plushie and put it on a wood box and locked the plushie inside, and put it on my closet and lock it too, i go back to the kitchen and pour soup on into a cup and microwave it, after drinking my dinner and collected all my bowls scathered through out the house, i start to hear noise coming from my bedroom.

As i got to the bedroom i realise the sound came from my closet, i opened it and saw it came from the box were i put the plushie in, i grab it and run back to the kitchen.

I unlock the box and open it slightly, the top of the box slamed open, the plushie sits while gasping for air, after it gets back the much need airi t tries to flee, i grab it's arm and raise it above my head.

"who are you?..." i said to it, it played as if it was a plushie "…ham?" i got no response, but this time it wasn't fooling me, i put one hand on it's butt and put my thumb in between it's legs, "i asked who are you?" i asked but still no response but the breathing seem to fasten, with my thumb i started rubbing between it's legs, after a few minutes of none stop rubbing i ask again "i'm not going to ask again, who are you?" i rised my finger from between it's legs, they were already soaked, it's face was blushed, i still got no response, i rest the 'plushie' on the table and put one of my hands on it's shoulder and pulled it's pants down.

"For a plushie this sure are some soaked panties" i said while completly removing it's pants and throwed them across the room, the 'plushie' seemed to tighten it's jaw, "you can stop this if you just tell me who you are?" i still no response, i pulled it's panties off and throwed the in the same direction as it's pants.

"still no response,no?..." no response was given, "…well then i will begin now, okay?" still no response, i sighed i put on finger on top of the 'plushie's ' furry pussy, the breathing fastened again, i proceeded then to rub it's clit, the 'plushie' started to moan softly and silently while opening it's mouth, it got more blushed, i sighed once more, i turned my hand upside down and rested my thumb on it's clit while rubbing her entrance with my middle finger.

"Okay, here we go, don't worry i will start slowly" i said to the female 'plushie', in a span of about 30 seconds i got my middle finger inside her pussy, "are you okay?..." i asked her but got no response, i put the hand that was on her shoulder on to her neck to check if she had a pulse, she had one and was a fast one, "okay, i'm going to start to move my finger in and out of your pussy, if it hurts and or you want to stop just grab my arm" i still got no response and soo i started, of course slowly but fastened my rythm as time passed, her moans got louder and louder.

I then stoped, she then said "DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU STOP NOW!" i responded "ha-ha now you talk…" i remove her belt and softly pull of the rest of her clothes, i flip her padded chainmail bra, i gulped at the gaze of her perfect furry C cups, she partly covered her face with her hands and softly said "a-aren't you gonna d-do somet-thing?", i rested my hands on the side of them, her damp fur touched my hands, her face was still blushed.

I rested my thumbs on the limit of the visible areola and rested one índex finger on the nipple, "ca-can i-i s-suck on your *gulp* n-nipples?" she looks at me, surprised, she thinks for a bit before nodding, i gulped once more.

I got my head closer to her boobs and softly squeezed them soo that the nipple stood closer to my mouth, "am i hurting you?" i asked her she looked at me and nodded no, i got my tongue out and licked my lips, making sure they were humid, then with the tipo f my tongue i circled her nipple, putting more time on the bottom part of it, she arched her back, closes her eyes and groans "ha…ha… that feels soo good".

As she arched her back her nipple slipped into my mouth, softly without much suction soo i didn't hurt her, with my other hand i pet her fur untill i reached her clit again, i fasten the rubbing of her nipple with my tongue, i resumed rubbing her clit as i continued sucking on her nipple, in a few seconds the hand that played with her clit started to get sprayed with what seemed to be her cum, she moaned as loudly as she could.

Once her orgasm started to subside she starts talking "m-my name is Poppy, i'm a proud Yordle, also…", i get my head closer to hers, "yes?" i said, she flips me in order for her to be on top and then finishes "…also seems that you triggered my heat cycle…" puts her hands on my shoulders, "… and now i'm not leaving untill it dies down…" she says but i then interrupt her "how long does that take?", she responds "natural about 2 weeks maybe 3, with help…*blushes even more*…1 or 2 weeks", i then tell her "who said i would help? I just wanted to know who you were", she covers her face partly "s-sorry i didn't mean t-to…" she started crying, i look at her and sigh, i try to sit up but end with my butt on the floor and Poppy on my lap, "that didn't go soo well hehe…"i said Poppy was still crying, her hands on my chest and head turned to her right side, i make her stand up, which happens to make her she a bit taller than me sitting,"… i was teasing you…" said as i put my left hand on her chin as she looked at me with a surprised face, "… of course i will help you" and then we kissed.

 **Pokemance:** 2082 words… i think i got a bit drawned into writing this XD, i wrote this in just under 5 hours, now i know i usualy only do fanficts on Pokémon, but after unlocking Poppy in League of Legends i fell for the character, now this fanfiction takes place in a dimension were LoL doesn't exist but other than that really similar to ours, i did that soo i could be more creative with the enviroment and also to avoid a possibly bigger backlash (if any), planning on doing more chapters, if you hate please don't be to harsh on the review, if you liked this tell me on a review, any input you can give me is good input


	2. mischief and the sunset

Once the kiss connected our mouths together, our tongues wrap around each other, she pets my hair, i squeeze her left breast, she then breaks the kiss and says "le-let's do it please", i turned to her and said "i'm don't want to", she puts her hand on my pants and says "this guy is ready though", i then say to her "sorry but i don't want it now" and get up.

She gets fully clothed and then says "by the way were did you put my hammer?" i turn to her and say "in my closet, but... please don't leave", she looks at me and blushes before saying "i don't want t-to", i start to blush, soon we stared at the other.

I look at the time "shit i need to go to sleep, tomorrow i've got classes" i prepare my couch for Poppy to sleep on and then go to my bed.

The night passes by as my alarm clock rings i stop it, i then hear "please don't go it's nice here" i turned to my head to my left side to see Poppy there, her head rested on my neck her eyes stared at me, her right hand on my bare chest, she was on her side, i noticed then that she was covered with the sheets of my bed and say "how long have you been there?" she turns to me and says "i couldn't sleep on there alone it was too cold soo i went here instead" she didn't had any armor on and was only cloth with her bra and panties, i on the other hand slept fully naked and my morning wood was poking the sheets.

Suddenly her hand went into the sheets, i feel fur on my dick, i look at her and say "what are you doing?" she then grabs it and gets on top of me i feel my tip touch something wet, she replies to my question "i want you..." she gets her hand out of the sheets, they bared her panties "...inside", i feel my dick start to slip in something wet and tight, as my tip was in i roll over and sit in the bed "i've got to get to class" i said before grabing my clothes and go to take a shower.

I got my body wet and started to clean myself, i then here the shower door open, i look back and find Poppy fully naked, a boner shot up, she then says "i messaged a friend of yours saying you couldn't go today" i look at her and say "how did...?", she interrupts "she says i used that gray box with the letters", she gets closer i then say to her "fine, then go to the bed i will just finish up here".

As i got out of the shower i see Poppy on her side on top of my bed, got a boner at the gaze of her breasts, she then says to me "when ever you're ready", i go to the door of my bedroom and close it, grabing my cell.

I soon left the house, i didn't mean to be mean to her but i'm afraid of hurting her, i mean she's smaller than me i don't want to hurt her.

After my classes ended i got to a supermarket, i needed to buy more milk and salt, as i got to the counter i acidentally pass through the products, i see there a eatable lubrificant, i blushed as i put it on my cart, this will help to ease the pain...

As i got home i saw a note on the desk:

"Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, i couldn't help but notice that you don't have many time for me and i don't want to be a burden for you to bare, i like you and i know you like me to, but if you just don't want to have sex, it's okay you can be not in the mood, but atleast don't play with my feelings, today i had to build up the courage to be with you on a new level, atleast for me, no one ever have been interested in me, atleast this way, soo no one triggered my heat before, i hoped you could help me but seems i have to search for another to do that.

P.S sorry about your closet door."

I search my hole house and i couldn't find any signs of Poppy, i go to the surrounding forrest and start to search for her.

I find her on top of a hill, as i get close to her she says "why are you here?" as she stares into the sunset, i can tell she as been crying, i then sit next to her, she looks at me and says "why? haven't you messed with my emotions enough already?" i hug her and then ask her "can you forgive me?" she looks at my face and sees me crying to this she replies "why are you crying?" i answer her "i shouldn't have tricked you like that, it's just... you are smaller than me... i am afraid of hurting you, i know waht i did has no excuse but could you forgive me?" she looks at me and questions me "t-that was the only reason?" i answer "yes", she then says "you idiot! you don't have to hurry about that, i want to be with you and when i did my best to pleasure you ran away, it was awkard for me to act like that for you" she blushes.

I roll on top of her and start to kiss her neck, she puts her hands on my back, i then pull my head out of her neck and said to her "i love you" she rolls on top of me and says "i love you more" and she then kisses me as the sun set's in the background.

 **Pokemance:** what you think? in this smaller chapter i decided to only develop the characters and their connection aldo this fanfiction has sexual acts doesn't mean it has to be straight out pornografic, hope you love this chapter too 3


	3. Tears with hidden meaning

My classes finished for the day, today I had some plans, I had figured out what size of clothes Poppy uses, got to the mall and bought some, it's valentine day, been with her for a week, she always puts on this antipathetic persona on when I get home from university, I can't let her have a normal life with me as we both will be arrested by the police… or worst.

I notice a guy from my class also buying clothes of the same size as Poppy, "Fred? What are you doing here?" I asked him, "I'm buying clothes… for my…hum…sister…she…just got into town" he said blushed, since we were in the lingerie section that would be kinda creepy, specially since his sister is married with kids, and Fred and I are 22.

"You could've found a better excuse you know…" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "… soo you got a yordle in your apartment?" I asked while the thought of Poppy cheating on me started to make me get a bit angry, " how do you know?" He asked nervously, " aw Fred, Fred, Fred, you always had a thing for blondes…" I whisper to him before he interrupts me, "actually she got purple hair" he said.

The roles were now flipped, I got nervous, at the end of the day, we decided that we would show our yordles to each other in person.

Poppy wearing, a cool red dress, red lipstick and her hair in a ponytail, she looked gorgeous, Fred finally arrived, his yordle was different than Poppy, she was purple, her ears were cat like and on top of her head.

"Lulu? For fucksake why her?" said Poppy before going to my room and slamming the door, " Jesus… never seen her this mad before…" I said to Fred before apologizing.

"Poppy what was that about? Why were you so rude?" I ask her however she just replied "make them leave" over and over again.

After apologizing to Fred about this again they left, Lulu in tears, Fred mad at me said "you will pay for this!".

"Are they gone…?" Asks Poppy while peeping into the room, " Poppy explain or leave?" I said to her while still staring at the door, myself also in tears, I didn't like that I had just kicked on a friend of my like this, it was a bridge I didn't wanted to burn, but I did…for her.

"I shouldn't…" she said, "then leave" I said.

"I don't want to…" she said, " then tell me why you made me kick them out!" I screamed at her.

"No!" she said, blinded with rage I grabbed her shoulders, "WHY?" I screamed at her while staring at her eyes and shaking her.

"Why are you acting like this? He just some random friend of yours" she said, " he is one of my best friends, I haven't been able to tell anyone about you, once I found out he was living with a yordle at first I thought you were cheating on me… but a weight was lifted from my shoulders when he described a different yordle, I thought that you would get along with her and have a social life or at least a friend…" I said.

" if it means that much to you… we can try again…" she said with a regretful look on her face, she put one hand on my face trying to wipe off my sad tears, however those tears were of rage, no longer sadness.

I ripped her dress open, " Fred left mad at me, Lulu was crying" I said, " my new dress" she said, " Get the fuck out!" I said to her.

She did, not willingly but by force, slammed the door of my house…

I sit there, my back against the door crying, you see, this tears were of rage but not against Poppy but myself, I should've spoke to her properly before inviting him in, the situation escalated quickly, but I did what I had to do…

About five minutes after Poppy left, in tears, my place was invaded by some armed squad with masks, they checked ever nook and cranny of my house, you see having monsters living in your house isn't a crime… however all monsters that are found in someone's house are shot dead by anarchists.

After my house was trashed, they left having found nothing.

An hour passed, someone knocked at my door…

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I saw what happened, could you let me in?" She asked.

As she got in she hugged me, " you weren't mad at me…you just didn't want me to die… you kicked me out because you knew they were coming for me" Poppy said.

I broke down, kneeling down in front of her I hug her, "I am sorry" I said in tears.

Next morning I woke up cuddling with Poppy, "soo are you going to confront Fred?" Poppy asked, I get out of bed and got to my kitchen to eat cereal, " Answer me!" She screamed at me after getting into the kitchen, she was all cute wearing only one of my t-shirts, " why won't you answer me?" She continued screaming at me, "there is no need" I said as I turned on the tv:

"Anarchist group leader arrested, this group is to blame for thousands of murders, friendly creatures and humans, Fred Stacy will be sentenced to death, his partner in crime was a small purple furry looking small mammal, female, called Lulu, those that she didn't like he ordered to kill, she was shot dead as she killed some officers with some kind of magic"

"Had I knew…" I said "… I would've never invited him over, it's just… I'm sorry…".

"You didn't knew! You just wanted to find a friend for me, for me to have a social life… I have been lonely here…but how did you know he was…"she said but I interrupted, "I didn't, I swatted him", "you shouldn't have done that! You scooped down to his level!" She said.

I agree with her, I shouldn't have swatted him, however blinded with rage, " the thought of never seeing you alive again was too big, I don't care when they trashed my house, I don't care if they torched it, I wanted for you to be safe" I said.

She looked at me shocked and blushed.

 **Pokemance:** managed to recover this! Anyways, hope you guys/gals enjoyed this chapter, next one will focus more on social settings, which is what this chapter is building up to.


End file.
